wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXXVIII
Don Juan i ojciec Piętaszka odpłynęli z wyspy w dniu 11 sierpnia 1677, to jest czternastego roku mego na niej pobytu. Wyprawa ich była pierwszym pewnym krokiem po tak długim przeciągu lat, przedsięwziętym dla wyzwolenia się z wygnania. Pierwszy raz miałem nadzieję, że nareszcie dostanę się do ojczyzny. Wszystkie wolne me chwile zaprzątała myśl, jak by ten zamiar przywieść do skutku. Nadzieja i obawa opanowywały duszę na przemian. Raz cieszyłem się jak dziecko bliskim spełnieniem zamysłów, to znów drżałem ze strachu, aby burza nie zatopiła Hiszpana i Karaiba, aby pozostali przyjęli układ lub nareszcie, by w powrocie nie zaskoczył ich huragan. Podług umowy mieli dopiero przybyć na wiosnę, lecz któż mógł ręczyć, czy zniecierpliwieni długim pobytem między Karaibami, nie zechcą skorzystać z resztek pogodnej pory i nie puszczą się natychmiast z powrotem? Czasami znowu dręczyła mnie myśl inna. Czy też za moim powrotem do Anglii, zastanę przy życiu rodziców? Czy nie byłoby lepiej zakończyć tu życie na wyspie bezludnej, aniżeli śmierć ich opłakiwać? W takim nieznośnym stanie duszy przebyłem parę tygodni, gdy w dniu 28 sierpnia o świcie zbudził mnie Piętaszek wołając: — Panie Robinsonie, wstawaj, wstawaj, już są! Zerwałem się z łóżka, wciągnąłem szybko suknie i nie myśląc o niebezpieczeństwie, nie wziąwszy nawet broni, pobiegłem ku wybrzeżom. Lecz jakież było moje przerażenie, gdy wybiegłszy z lasku otaczającego zamek, ujrzałem na morzu dużą szalupę, pędzoną wiatrem ku brzegom. — To nie nasz statek, krzyknąłem z trwogą, płyną od zachodu, a nasi przybyć mieli z południa. Ukryjmy się, ukryjmy co żywo, bo któż wie, czy to przyjaciel, czy wróg? Natychmiast pośpieszyliśmy ku zamkowi. Postawiłem Piętaszka przy nabitym kilkunastu kulami falkonecie z lontem w ręku, rozkazując, aby natychmiast dał ognia, skoro zakomenderuję, sam zaś wybiegłem na strażnicę, uzbrojony strzelbą i perspektywą. Zaledwie wdarłszy się na skałę, zwróciłem oczy na morze, gdy w odległości dwóch mil morskich spostrzegłem okręt stojący na kotwicy. Ze struktury można było od razu poznać, że jest pochodzenia angielskiego, podobnież jak szalupa, zbliżająca się coraz bardziej ku brzegom. Na ten widok serce zabiło mi gwałtownie. Niewypowiedzianą radość zobaczenia się na koniec z Anglikami, rodakami, braćmi, wkrótce zatruło powątpiewanie i trwoga. Skąd w tym odludnym zakącie mórz mógł się znaleźć okręt angielski? Wszakże marynarze i kupcy nasi nigdy nie zapuszczają się w te strony. Żaden okręt europejski nie zawija do tych niegościnnych brzegów, gdzie nie ma ani osad, ani przystani handlowych. Burza ich tutaj nie zapędziła, bo od trzech miesięcy najmniejsza chmurka nie zasępiła widnokręgu. Należało być ostrożnym i ukrywać się, bo po takich zakątkach włóczą się tylko rozbójnicy. Długo jeszcze leżałem za odłamkiem skały z wymierzoną perspektywą, zanim szalupa przybiła do lądu. Szczęściem nie dostrzegli zatoki, w której łódka moja była ukryta, gdyż byliby mnie odkryli niezawodnie. Załoga składała się z jedenastu ludzi, z których ośmiu miało szable, trzech zaś stało w środku ze związanymi w tył rękoma. Z ubioru przekonałem się, iż są w istocie Anglikami. Położenie jeńców musiało być nie najprzyjemniejsze, gdyż wznosili głowy ku niebu, wstrząsając związanymi rękami. Twarze ich były wybladłe, a krok niepewny. Zbrojni wyprowadzili ich na brzeg. Jeden dobywszy szabli, zaczął wywijać nią nad głowami nieszczęśliwych jeńców, po czym posadzono ich pod drzewem, a cała gromada zbrojnych udała się ku lasowi, gdzieśmy przed paru miesiącami stoczyli bitwę z dzikimi. Dwóch pozostałych w szalupie obwinęło się w płaszcze i poukładało, jakby do spoczynku. Zbiegłem z góry. Zajmowała mnie myśl oswobodzenia trzech związanych, lecz nie wiedziałem, jak tego dokonać. O, gdyby Hiszpan i ojciec Piętaszka byli ze mną, bez wahania uderzyłbym na ich prześladowców, tym bardziej, że oprócz pałaszy nie mieli innej broni. Położenie biedaków przypominało mi moje, kiedy wyrzucony przez fale, doznałem pomocy Bożej. Teraz z kolei należało spłacić chociaż w części dług zaciągnięty i ratować nieszczęsnych więźniów od opuszczenia, a może i śmierci. Gdy szalupa przybiła do brzegu, przypływ morza dochodził do najwyższego stanu. Mniemałem więc, nie bez słuszności, że przed odpływem nie powrócą do okrętu. Miałem zatem przeszło dziesięć godzin czasu do przedsięwzięcia skutecznych kroków. Nieprzyjaciel był daleko groźniejszy od Indian, z którymi stoczyłem walkę zwycięską. Należało postępować ostrożnie. Nabiłem naprzód duże działo kulą, wycelowawszy je prosto w szalupę, potem długi falkonet siekańcami z różnych kawałków żelaza, pozostałe zaś dwie strzelby, siedem muszkietów i cztery pistolety kulami. Około południa, gdy upał zaczął mi mocno dokuczać, dostrzegłem z mej strażnicy, że sześciu awanturników pokładło się spać w lesie o dwie mile angielskie od zamku odległym, dwaj pozostali w szalupie także spali, a trzej związani siedzieli pod drzewem, tuż przy lasku, otaczającym moją twierdzę. Chwila ta zdawała mi się najodpowiedniejszą do uwolnienia jeńców. Wziąłem strzelbę, dwa pistolety i pałasz. Piętaszek, podobnie uzbrojony, niósł jeszcze trzy muszkiety i trzy szable. Wyglądałem straszliwie. Ubiór z kozich skór nadawał mej postaci jakąś dzikość, ogromne wąsy i broda oraz włos długi, spadający na ramiona, przy ogorzałej od słońca twarzy, nie mniejszej dodawały grozy. Zbliżywszy się nie postrzeżony ku siedzącym jeńcom, zapytałem po angielsku: — Kto panowie jesteście? Zrazu przerazili się bardzo. Zerwawszy się z miejsca, zaczęli uchodzić i tylko więzy przeszkadzały im uciec. Widząc to, rzekłem: — Nie lękajcie się wcale, przybywam wam na pomoc. Słowa te wywołały czarodziejski wpływ na jeńców, tym bardziej, gdy porozcinałem im więzy. Jeden z nich, wyprostowawszy zbolałe ręce, zdjął kapelusz i rzekł: — O, panie, bądź zbawcą i opiekunem nieszczęśliwych, a Bóg ci wynagrodzi. — Uspokójcie się. Jestem Anglikiem tak jak wy i pragnę was wyzwolić. Jest nas tu, jak widzicie, dwóch tylko, lecz mamy pod dostatkiem broni i amunicji. Powiedzcież więc bez ogródek, co wam się przytrafiło, w czym możemy być wam użyteczni? — Długa to historia, odrzekł najstarszy i nie wiem, czy starczy czasu na jej opowiadanie, bo lada chwila mogą wrócić nasi wrogowie, lecz powiem ci krótko. Jestem kapitanem okrętu, stojącego na kotwicy opodal wyspy. Ludzie moi zbuntowali się, zamierzając z początku mnie zabić. Lecz ponieważ niektórzy prosili za mną, przeto postanowiono wysadzić nas na tę wyspę wraz z porucznikiem i tym podróżnym, który się opierał ich zamiarom. — Pójdźcież za mną, rzekłem, cofając się w głąb lasku. Gdyśmy stanęli w gęstwinie, przemówiłem do uwolnionych w następujące słowa: — Panowie! Gotów jestem dopomóc wam do pokonania buntowników, pod dwoma jednak warunkami. — Przystajemy na nie z góry, zawołał kapitan. — Wysłuchajcie ich wprzódy. Po pierwsze: żądam, abyście, dopóki zostajecie na wyspie, byli mi we wszystkim posłuszni, broń, którą wam powierzam, zwrócili na każde me żądanie i nie starali się nam szkodzić pod żądnym względem. Po wtóre: jeżeli przy mej pomocy odzyskacie wasz okręt, abyście nas obu z ruchomościami przewieźli bezpłatnie do Europy. — Dodaj jeszcze trzeci, zawołał z zapałem kapitan, że się zobowiązujemy walczyć za ciebie do ostatniej kropli krwi i ofiarować ci 2000 funtów szterlingów za twą uczynność. — Obronę przyjmuję, lecz nie chcę żadnego wynagrodzenia. Raz, że jestem bogaty, a po wtóre, że uczynku chrześcijańskiego nie robię za pieniądze. — Przebacz, jeżeli obraziliśmy twą delikatność, rzekł kapitan, ściskając moją rękę. — A więc do dzieła, zawołałem. Oto macie trzy muszkiety i amunicję oraz trzy szable. Mniemam, że najlepiej palnąć do śpiących, a jeżeli reszta się obudzi i będzie prosiła o łaskę, możemy im darować. — Nie, nie, odrzekł kapitan. Wprawdzie ci łotrzy ciężko zawinili, lecz nie wszyscy są zarówno źli. Dwóch z nich tylko zasługuje na śmierć bez litości, lecz inni dadzą się na dobrą drogę naprowadzić. — Czyń, jak ci się podoba, rzekłem, podając im broń. W kwadrans później byliśmy już o kilkadziesiąt kroków od śpiących, zakryci krzewiną. Wtem z krzaków wyszło dwóch majtków. — Czy to są naczelnicy buntu, zagadnąłem. — Nie. — Pozwólmy im więc odejść spokojnie, gdyż snadź Opatrzność nie chce ich śmierci, skoro się na czas przebudzili. Kapitan z dwoma towarzyszami poskoczył naprzód. Szelest kroków i szczęk broni zbudził śpiących wichrzycieli. Zerwali się z przestrachem, lecz w tej chwili kapitan i porucznik dali ognia. Kula ugodziła jednego z hersztów w samo serce, drugi powalił się z przestrzeloną piersią obok niego. Wtem i podróżny dał ognia, zadrasnąwszy w bok jednego z pozostałych dwóch. Ciężko ranny podźwignął się na kolana, lecz kolba kapitana zgruchotała mu czaszkę. Na odgłos strzałów powrócili i tamci, którzy przed chwilą weszli w gęstwinę, ale widząc mnie i Piętaszka, wychodzących z lasu, zamiast uderzyć na kapitana, wszyscy czterej rzucili się na kolana i błagali o łaskę. Tak odnieśliśmy zupełne zwycięstwo. Kapitan, obróciwszy się do klęczących, zawołał: — Wszyscy bez wyjątku zasłużyliście na śmierć, jednak mogę wam przebaczyć pod warunkiem, że żałując za popełnioną zbrodnię, przysięgniecie mi dopomóc do zdobycia okrętu. Zwyciężeni przysięgli na wszystko, że będą posłuszni i wierni. Kapitan chciał ich natychmiast uwolnić, lecz ja, uznając to za niedorzeczność, wszedłem pomiędzy obie strony i rzekłem: — Za pozwoleniem kapitanie, nie masz prawa rozporządzania losem tych ludzi, gdyż znajdujesz się na wyspie, winieneś posłuszeństwo jej gubernatorowi. Wiesz, pod jakimi warunkami obiecał ci udzielić pomocy, a zatem w imieniu gubernatora polecam ci związać tych ludzi i oddać pod straż moją. Uważałem, że słowa te niezmiernie przestraszyły pojmanych. Powaga, z jaką je wymówiłem i posłuszeństwo kapitana niezawodnie dały im wysokie wyobrażenie o potędze mniemanego gubernatora. Bez oporu tedy dali się związać. Rozkazałem Piętaszkowi, aby przy pomocy porucznika zaprowadził ich i zamknął w jaskini. Broń zabraną ukryto w bezpiecznym miejscu. Po odejściu ich naradzaliśmy się z kapitanem, co dalej czynić wypada. W szalupie było jeszcze dwóch, którzy z przyczyny odległości strzałów nie słyszeli. Spodziewaliśmy się podejść ich szczęśliwie, lecz na okręcie znajdowało się 26 ludzi, opatrzonych w broń i gotowych walczyć do upadłego, ponieważ znali surowość prawa, orzekającego karę śmierci na wichrzycieli. Trzeba więc było jakiś podstęp wymyślić, ażeby opanować statek. — Sądzę, rzekłem, iż pozostali na okręcie, nie mogąc się doczekać powrotu towarzyszy, wyślą czółno. Przede wszystkim trzeba więc opanować szalupę, aby jej uprowadzić nie mogli. Wyruszyliśmy zatem zaroślami ku przystani. Jeden z majtków, na straży zostawionych, zapuścił się w krzaki i właśnie zajmował się rwaniem bananów, kiedyśmy go znienacka podeszli. Widząc wymierzone strzelby, poddał się bez oporu. Przywiązałem go do drzewa, zakneblowawszy mu usta, po czym śmiało poszliśmy ku szalupie. Trzeba było widzieć przestrach drugiego majtka, gdy nas ujrzał wychodzących z zarośli z bronią, a mianowicie, gdy poznał kapitana. Nie myśląc o obronie, rzucił się na twarz, błagając litości. Zabrawszy obu przestępców, zaprowadziłem ich do chatki Piętaszka i tam mocno przywiązałem do słupów, po czym wróciłem na wybrzeże. Tymczasem kapitan z podróżnym oderwali parę desek z dna szalupy. Wyciągnęliśmy ją z trudem na brzeg, do czego dopomógł nam Piętaszek z porucznikiem, w tej chwili przybywający. Po dokonaniu tej ciężkiej pracy, zabrałem moich gości do zamku, gdzie wypoczęli i posilili się, ale jeszcześmy nie skończyli obiadu, kiedy wystrzał działowy dał się słyszeć z okrętu, widocznie dla przywołania szalupy. Po kwadransie zahuczał drugi, następnie trzeci i czwarty, lecz rzecz prosta, wezwania tego nasi więźniowie nie mogli usłuchać. Natychmiast udaliśmy się na strażnicę z perspektywami dla zobaczenia, co się dzieje na okręcie. Załoga, nie mogąc się doczekać powrotu szalupy, wywiesiła flagę różnobarwną, jako sygnał ostateczny, wzywający do powrotu. Lecz gdy i to nie skutkowało, spuszczono czółno na wodę. Wkrótce zbliżył się nowy statek tak, iż mogliśmy rozpoznać nawet twarze ludzi, na nim będących. Wszyscy mieli broń palną. — Na nieszczęście, zawołał kapitan, pomiędzy ludźmi w czółnie tylko czterech jest takich, których pogróżkami do buntu wciągnięto. Reszta zaś i sternik, są to prawie główni wichrzyciele i w razie spotkania nie możemy się spodziewać, ażeby nam poszło tak łatwo, jak pierwszym razem. — Wierz mi, kapitanie, rzekłem na to, że za przybyciem tu znajdowałem się w gorszym położeniu od ciebie, a jednak mnie Bóg z niego wydźwignął, miej zatem nadzieję, że i ciebie nie opuści. — Dziękuję ci za dodawanie mi odwagi. Jednakże, jeżeli mam szczerze powiedzieć, nie spodziewam się, abyśmy z tej sprawy wyszli cało. — Wkrótce się przekonasz, odrzekłem, że miałem słuszność, ufając w opiekę Opatrzności. Rozdział 38